Blood Lollies
by CeliaEquus
Summary: A prank in Potions backfires on two students who have the audacity to try out a theory on the potions master. Usual disclaimers apply. Rated for major innuendo.


"Blood Lollies"

Goodness knows what possessed Seamus and Dean to do it; but their 'brilliant prank' backfired on them, big time.

You see, the rumour was still circulating Hogwarts that Professor Snape was a vampire; a fully-justified rumour, but one that was still utterly ridiculous. At least, it sounded ridiculous to some. To most of the student body, however, it was a perfectly plausible theory.

And the two boys behind the 'joke' thought that they had the best way of discovering the truth. So they arrived early for the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class, and placed a present on Professor Snape's table, purporting to be from a secret admirer. Why they thought they could get away with it was anyone's guess. It would be foolish to suppose that he could be, in any conceivable way, taken in by so obvious a trick.

He stormed into class in his usual style, eyes sweeping the classroom to see if he could possibly take any points off Gryffindor at the moment.

Nope. Damn. What a bad start to the lesson.

"Get out your books, and turn to page sixty-nine," he said, and his eyes caught the 'present'. While the students rustled around, he cast a surreptitious charm to make sure that there were no spells on it. Nothing. He barely glanced at the 'secret admirer' note, snorting derisively, and tore off the wrapping, prepared to hex whatever came out.

It was a blood-flavoured lollipop.

He dropped the candy to the desk top, and only his eyes moved as he shifted his gaze to the students. They were all staring at him, mostly in fear, waiting for him to make a move.

Boy, did he make it.

"What is it with teenagers?" he asked.

"W-what, sir?" Malfoy said, eyes darting to the Gryffindors, knowing that it had to be one of them in who arranged the prank.

Silently, the potions master unwrapped the lollipop, and held it up to the light. He smirked, and several of the students felt faint with fright.

"You seem to have a fascination with sucking," he said, and gasps sounded right and left. He parted his lips, staring straight at Dean and Seamus, who were trembling, and placed the sweet on the edge of his tongue. Slowly, he curled the muscle around, before taking the whole thing, stick included, into his mouth. His gaze travelled to each and every individual student, black eyes boring holes into them as he delicately sucked on the lolly. With a quick puff, he forced the treat out, catching the stick between his long, pale fingers. "Perhaps I can show you all the proper way to… consume sticky substances such as this."

Professor Snape made sure that everyone could see his tongue once again swirling around the top, and he closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, he made eye contact with Hermione, whose own eyes had gone darker. "Takes me back," he said, his voice breathy. A few students whimpered, and he chuckled. He moved forward to her desk.

"Looks easy enough," she said. "Anyone can suck on a lollipop."

"Ah," he said, leaning forward, "but to get the most _satisfaction_ out of it, there are certain techniques. Ways to get the full effect of the… flavour." He noticed her legs move, and grinned. "But, by all means, show the class how it is done, Miss Granger." He held out the blood-flavoured lollipop. Just as she popped the end into her mouth, he spoke again. "Vampires are well-known for their sucking abilities."

Her eyes shut tight briefly, but she forced the lids open again as she pushed the candy in and out of her mouth slowly, sucked hard on each entry. She sped up the actions, and began to moan, completely ignoring the metallic flavour, even though she had tasted it before.

Many of the male students either groaned or crossed their legs, or both. Smirking, Hermione drew the lolly out of her mouth, her tongue and lips quite red.

"Here you are, professor," she said huskily, handing it back.

"Ten points to Gryffindor," he said, and then he glanced around at the other students, eyes flashing dangerously at the looks being shot at the Head Girl.

Literally, he thought, considering that display.

"What now, sir?" Lavender asked, almost squeaking as she spoke. She flushed as he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well," he said, voice lower than usual, and several female students whimpered at the tone, "we combine both techniques, don't we, Miss Granger?"

"I think I got a lot of pleasure out of that particular method, sir."

"Indeed. So we put them together—meshing, fusing, entangling—to create something spectacular." Immediately, he shoved the sweet back in between his lips, both swirling his tongue and sucking hard, moving the lolly in and out rapidly. He noticed some arm movements going on beneath desks, and not all of them male students. He stopped abruptly, wrapping the plastic back around the top of the lollipop, and placed it back on his desk. The professor then began to walk among his disappointed students, ending up behind Hermione, who was sitting at the front of the classroom.

"Interesting lesson, Professor Snape," she said, voice somewhat shaky. "But perhaps we can get on with making potions now?"

"Of course," he said, so close to her back that he could breathe into her hair. "Just remember, students, that I don't need fangs to draw blood when I… bite." He said this last work right by Hermione's ear, his teeth clicking only a hair-breadth away from her skin. She whimpered softly, and he drew away with a smirk. "Detention to Mr. Finnigan and Mr. Thomas, at seven o'clock," he added in a louder voice. "You can clean the trophy room, and sort out any… lollipop-sucking issues that you may have with each other during that time."

The boys both blushed at the implications, and said very little to each other the rest of the period.

When the bell rang, most of the students ran from the classroom. Hermione was the only one left with her teacher, and she waited by his desk until the others had gone. Professor Snape shut the door with a flick of his wand, and turned his gaze on her.

"It's a good thing we decided not to wait until graduation," she said. "Otherwise, I would have jumped you at the word 'satisfaction'."

"The usual time tonight, then?"

"Yes, master," she said, flashing him a toothy grin. He replied in kind, and was still looking thoughtfully at the blood-flavoured candy long after his pet had left the room.

"Delicious," he whispered, and he picked up the sweet, deciding to take it to lunch with him.

Ah, there was more than one way to torture students, though he liked to think that he had more finesse than Filch when it came to _this_ kind of torture.

And Hermione would certainly agree.

**

* * *

**

Innuendo abounds! I hope you enjoyed this sassy little one-shot. You can decide whether or not their toothy smiles had fangs. I'm leaving it up to you.

**Though I rather think that Professor Snape left a lot of other things up in that lesson, if you know what I mean.**

***Winks***

**Please review!**


End file.
